Cartoon Factory
Cartoon Factory is the 13th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 5, and the 143rd episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa visits the cartoon factory to get some answers about his roots. Character Appearances *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Lori Minor Characters *Pete Browngardt *Robert *Leonardo Da Vinci *Babies *Magic Elves *Monkeys *Color Miners *Break Dancers *Dr. Frankenstein *Man in Gold *Scientist 1 *Scientist 2 *Crying Kid *Giant Penguin *Clarence (Poster) *Finn (Poster) *Jake the Dog (Poster) *Darwin (Poster) *Rigby (Poster) *Pops (Poster) *Bloo (Poster) *Chowder (Poster) *Schnitzel (Poster) Plot Pizza Steve figures that if something tastes good then call it tasty, therefor if something smells good we should call it smelly, Mr. Gus doesn't think that how it works and he says hi to Uncle Grandpa walking in, Uncle Grandpa says good morning and speaking of tasty he loves himself some bananas as they're yellow, delicious, easy to eat and they're yellow! Uncle Grandpa states that whoever invented bananas is a genius, he throws the banana away and eats the peel. Mr. Gus tells him that nobody invented bananas and Uncle Grandpa supposes that somebody had to make them, Mr. Gus explains that the bananas were on a branch, bananas grow on trees, Pizza Steve agrees that everyone knows bananas grow on trees. Uncle Grandpa then asks where do trees come from, Pizza Steve tells him the tree store, Uncle Grandpa asks him where do tree stores come from and Pizza Steve tells him the tree store warehouse. Uncle Grandpa thinks it's convenient and that he has an answer for everything, he then asks where does love come from and Mr. Gus tells him that love comes from out natural inclination... Uncle Grandpa cuts him off and asks the viewers where does laughter originate, where does suffering come from, where does thins blue lint from his belly button come from when he only wear white shirts and he wonders where does he come from. Mr. Gus explains to Uncle Grandpa that he's a cartoon and he was made at the cartoon factory and they all were, Uncle Grandpa shows him the factory and Uncle Grandpa wonders how he never saw that building before, Mr. Gus tells him that answers are sometimes in plain sight the whole time, Uncle Grandpa leaves the RV and storms off the Cartoon Factory, Mr. Gus sees him and believes that this is going to be bad news for some poor cartoon and he looks at the viewers. Uncle Grandpa runs into the door of the Cartoon Factory, the front desk asks him if they can help him, Uncle Grandpa tells them that he was made here and would like to get some answers, he's then told to hold for a retinal identification scan and is granted access. The lady behind the front desk sees that she recognized Uncle Grandpa and wonders what brings him back to the Cartoon Factory, Uncle Grandpa tells her that his legs bring him here but his brain is interested in learning about where he comes from, she tells him that he came to the right place and introduces herself as Lori and she tells him that she's happy to give him the guided tour of the Cartoon Factory and she tells him to follow her. Uncle Grandpa follows and is astonished by the door, she tells him that it's quite the sight to see in there and to leave his camera phone behind and Uncle Grandpa drops it. Lori tells Uncle Grandpa to behold at the magic of the imagination and childhood wonder, Uncle Grandpa is amazed that everyone gets to work in their own boxes, they have their own coffee pot with Styrofoam cups, there's a printer/scanner combo and then he believes that next computers have a role in making cartoons. Lori tells him that they do and it's just all the clerical stuff and she's going to show him how the actual cartoons are produced, Uncle Grandpa follows and doesn't know what else is going to top this. Lori show Uncle Grandpa the writers room and it's where all their best ideas for cartoon episodes come from and it also doubles as a nice daycare for their employees with small children, Uncle Grandpa is thinking that a bunch of diaper wearing babies write all the words he says, Lori tells him yeah and that they're something else and decides to keep going, Uncle Grandpa yells at the babies to START WRITING ME MORE SMARTER YOU POOP POOPS! and he cries off. Uncle Grandpa can't believe that cartoons are made from babies, Lori tells him not to worry as their funny props department will cheer him up, she shows him that a team of magic elves who build all the funny things they use in cartoons. One of the elves walk in and wonders which one of them made the camera phone, one of them raises their hand and the elf thinks it's hilarious and this is why they're crushing in the ratings, Uncle Grandpa thought he made that camera phone, Lori tells him that all cartoons including him are of group effort and Lori tells Uncle Grandpa to follow her again. Lori shows Uncle Grandpa the storyboard department and Uncle Grandpa thinks it sounds boring and wants to go back to the printer area, Lori tells him that he doesn't want to miss this and tells him that the storyboards are where the scripts are sketched out by a team of very closed visual storytellers. Inside the room is a bunch of monkeys who throw mud around and Uncle Grandpa questions that this is supposed to make sense, Lori states that they don't question their process as it works for them and Uncle Grandpa gets hit by some mud. Next, Lori shows Uncle Grandpa the color mines and this is where they get all the colors for each cartoon, Uncle Grandpa bets that they don't have rainbow, a mole finds rainbow and throws it away hitting Uncle Grandpa. Leonard da Vinci is painting scenery, Lori explains that backgrounds are painted by a master renascence painter and that backgrounds like the one their standing on can take months or even years to finish and tells him not to touch anything. Uncle Grandpa smears the wall and questions if anything is real, da Vinci then yells at him as he tells him does he know how long it took him to paint those bricks, Uncle Grandpa apologizes and runs off. An octopus is making all kinds of whacky cartoon sounds, Lori tells Uncle Grandpa that this is the sound department where their audio expert Robert chooses all the sound effects for cartoons and Robert demonstrates. Uncle Grandpa is in denial and says that he chooses all of his sound effects from his own brain and Robert is tapping a can as Uncle Grandpa taps his head, Uncle Grandpa then realizes that he's a group effort, Lori tells him that he's getting and for them to keep going, Robert uses a fart sound effect and Uncle Grandpa gets mad. A group of break dancers are getting down and Lori tells him that it's their break room. Lori then shows Uncle Grandpa the animation department where all the cartoons come to life, where their in house mad scientist combines everything they just saw using... and Uncle Grandpa says a computer! The mad scientist says IT'S ALIVE and renders the whole thing and it produces a DVD. Uncle Grandpa picks it up and thinks that's it, Lori tells him that he gets to keep that and tells him that it hasn't aired yet and tells him to keep it on the down. Lori brings Uncle Grandpa back to the front desk and tells him that it concludes their tour of the Cartoon Factory, she hopes that he enjoyed everything and that she answered all of his questions about how cartoons are made. Uncle Grandpa thinks the tour was humbling but he still wanted to know who made him, Lori tells him that it would be his creator and he can't talk to him unless he has an appointment in four years in advance and tells him sorry. Uncle Grandpa understands and tells her that he's just going to use the restroom before he goes and he makes a run for it and screams I GOT TO FIND MY CREATOR! Uncle Grandpa passes by the printer/scanner and marvels at it before he continues to run. Uncle Grandpa continues to look through rooms trying to find the right one, Uncle Grandpa yells out to anyone if they know where he can find his creator and they all point upwards and Uncle Grandpa sees a ladder that leads to the sky, Uncle Grandpa thinks that it must be the corporate ladder. Lori sees him and yells at him YOU NEED TO MAKE AN APPOINTMENT! Uncle Grandpa tells her no and what he needs is answers about his life and he climbs the ladder to the top. Uncle Grandpa finally sees his creator and Pete greets him, Uncle Grandpa is shocked to see that it really him, Pete tells him that he is and wants to know what's going on, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he has so many questions for him. Pete tells Uncle Grandpa that all the answers that he was looking for was in plain sight, Uncle Grandpa doesn't understand and Pete tells him to look and Uncle Grandpa looks at his hands and he understands it all. Pete tells him that the answers are over ant the answer factory and Uncle Grandpa thinks it makes sense, Pete tells him that he has to go record vocals for the new Uncle Grandpa episode and walks off saying good morning, Uncle Grandpa wants to ask him one thing and Pete allows it. Uncle Grandpa asks why does he exist, Pete tells him that he just sketched him when he came into his imagination one day and he walks off and Uncle Grandpa is amazed. Back at the RV, Pizza Steve asks Uncle Grandpa if he found out the meaning of his life and Uncle Grandpa tells him that some bald guy drew him when he was bored. Trivia *This episode's quote is "The meaning of life is...". *This episode was released on Cartoon Network's online services on May 12th, 2017. *Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve state that bananas grow on trees, where is Wasteland, Uncle Grandpa states that a banana is a type of berry and therefor they grow in herbs and bushes. *Music from Even More Shorts is used in this episode. *Mr. Gus breaks the fourth wall when he tells Uncle Grandpa that he's a cartoon and he was made in the Cartoon Factory and they all were. **And again when he sees Uncle Grandpa run to the Cartoon Factory and thinks this is going to be bad for some poor cartoon and he looks at the viewers. *The Cartoon Factory is a giant representation of the Cartoon Network studios as it showcases many of the other Cartoon Network shows and the font and color scheme on the door resembles the Cartoon Network logo. *Super Fun Time" and "Clifton" are parodies of "Adventure Time" and "Clarence". **"Super Fun Time" also parodies "Scooby Doo" at the same time with Finn and Jake having Shaggy and Scooby's color scheme. *The only thing in the Cartoon Factory that wasn't really parodied was a cut out of Jake the Dog on the factory door. *Rigby from "Regular Show" and Bloo from "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends" appear in this episode and colored differently as well as many other Cartoon Network characters. *Everything that is seen in cartoons like props, sounds, colors, ideas, and stories come from the Cartoon Factory. *All cartoons are a group effort. *Leonardo da Vinci appears in this episode, he resembles how he looked in Moments in History with Mr. Gus more than from Inventor Mentor. *Dr. Frankenstein from Frankenstein Juice is seen in this episode as the episode editor. *For Uncle Grandpa to speak with his creator, he'd have to make an appointment 4 years in advance. *Uncle Grandpa going to the sky to look for his creator is a representation of Heaven where the creator is actually God in this case. *Despite all the cameo appearances in the series, this is the first time Pete Browngardt actually makes an appearance and talks to Uncle Grandpa directly. **He's seen wearing the same clothes from Transitional Phase. *Pete explains that Uncle Grandpa exists because he sketched him when he came into his imagination one day. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa asking where things come from. **Someone saying how sometimes the answers are in plain sight. **Lori showing the different rooms showing how cartoons are made. **Uncle Grandpa marveling at the printer. **Uncle Grandpa looking for his creator. **Someone showing Uncle Grandpa a factory in the distance. *Errors: **At the beginning of the episode the factory shows itself without any ladder leading up to the sky. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Aired Episodes